Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan is also a contestant and one of the three finalists on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. He also makes a cameo appearance along with LeShawna in Indian Dance in Total Drama Around the World. Duncan was then a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. He is then a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Brawns. Duncan is considered one of the top ten villains of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Villainous Vipers. Personality Serving as the primary anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He has many skills from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull pranks on them. He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit this to everyone else. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face, and has been shown to do this many times, which shows his soft side. Total Drama Returns to the Island Duncan is brought back to compete again in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Duncan entered this season surprisingly a bit more soft than previous seasons, and he has made many friends because of it. During the Trivia challenge, Duncan was slow to answer the questions and did not gain any points for his team. Duncan formed an alliance with Sky and others to ensure he wouldn't be eliminated. The Beavers ended up losing 4-0 and were forced to vote someone off. Duncan and the alliance voted for Dave, and Dave ended up getting the boot. Duncan isn't seen doing much in Volleybrawl, however he does win his round against Heather. The Beavers ended up winning immunity 5-2 and did not have to vote anyone off. When Samey is voted off by the Screaming Ducks, Duncan states that she deserved to go, and had it coming. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Duncan has begun to form good friendships with Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Courtney. Duncan went first for his team in the challenge, and chose to play the odds. He picked 5, but sadly Heather guessed the correct answer with 7, and the Ducks gained a point. The Beavers ended up losing this challenge, and Duncan voted Leshawna off, who ended up leaving almost unanimously. Duncan along with most of the other contestants in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. When the challenge started, he suggested to his team that Sky should be the killer. She ended up killing Dawn very first and was correct. This got the Killer Beavers their first point. Duncan was the player killed from the Beavers, allowing Sky to win. The Killer Beavers ended up winning the challenge, which made Duncan very happy. After the challenge, Duncan told Sky that it wasn't a good idea to give Cody candy, but she did anyway. After Tyler was called safe, Duncan was happy for him and told him he was glad he was safe. However, Tyler was hugged by Sky, and this made Duncan jealous. In Topple on the Luck Players, Duncan's team ended up doing poorly in the challenge, causing them to be sent to the elimination ceremony. Duncan starts to bond a lot with Tyler more, as they start hanging after the challenge making jokes. The Beavers were forced to vote someone off, and Scott was the one decided to be voted off in each of the alliances for seeming like a threat due to his skill in challenges. So, even though Scott got the only point for their team, he was sent home via The Arrow of Shame. Duncan feels guilty after he betrayed Scott, and he is worried that his guilt would effect his performance in challenges. His worries vanished after Cameron singlehandedly won the challenge in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. Duncan is seen happy that Scarlett was eliminated from the game. Duncan starts off by talking to Sky and Tyler about being happy to finally have merged in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. During the challenge, Duncan finds out that he is bad at decoding spies codes. When Sky is cheated out of immunity by Chef, Duncan argues that she should've had immunity, but Chef dismisses him. He realizes that this is pointless and stops arguing. Duncan is approached by Tyler, and is convinced by him that Heather is the biggest threat and must be eliminated, causing Duncan to eliminate her at the elimination ceremony. In Puzzle Riot , Duncan comes up with some self-proclaimed "hilarious" captions during the challenge, but he is not awarded any points by Chris and Chef. When it comes to voting time, Duncan cannot vote for his enemy Noah, so he decides to vote for Lindsay instead. Lindsay also votes for Duncan, but Lindsay is the only one to do so and ends up going home. In Korean Teaching or Learning, Duncan ends up doing poorly in the challenge, with Cameron and Noah dominating the challenge. After Cameron, Noah and Tyler return from their reward, they convince everyone to vote off Courtney and Gwen, due to Courtney being a bigger threat at the moment and that Gwen doing nothing and should go home soon. Duncan ends up keeping to his word and eliminates both of them that night. Duncan is approached by Cody in Supreme Chef Auto, where Cody tries to persuade Duncan into blindsiding Tyler the first time they can. Duncan soon tells everyone else about his plan, where Tyler turns everyone against Cody instead. Duncan tries his best to win the challenge, but is beaten by Cody, making him frustrated at himself. However Duncan is extremely happy when Cody gives up his immunity for Sky as a part of a twist. Tyler soon persuades everyone to turn on Cody and vote him off instead, leading to his elimination in the end of the elimination . InFrozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, Duncan does extremely well in the challenge, where he ended up in a tie with Tyler. Duncan ends up winning the tie-breaker, gaining him immunity for the episode. During the elimination ceremony, Duncan stuck to his alliance and voted Noah off. Noah eventually ended up going home, and even though he complained, he was sent on the Boat of Losers for the first time since Total Drama Island. Duncan is seen extremely happy that he has made the final four in Final Four Face Off! However, when he falls behind in the challenge, he knew he would be eliminated. Due to Chris' twist of the person who comes last in the challenge is auto-eliminated. Duncan ends up quitting the game, wishing luck to the final three, Cameron, Sky and Tyler. He is seen rooting for them during the challenge with the other eliminated contestants. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Duncan appears along with the eliminated contestants to decide who wins. Duncan ends up voting for Sky to win over Cameron, respecting her gameplay over Cameron's. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction This season, Duncan decides to return to his juvenile ways and becomes more abrasive towards the other contestants. The challenge is to pick survival tools to use in the desert, so Duncan suggests water, food, tents, sleeping bags, and a map. Tyler suggests hats, so those are included into the mix along with knives, also suggested by Duncan. Duncan eventually tells Chris the ten items because Sky, the team leader, was suffering from a sore throat throughout the competition. Chris then counts off the items, and The Vipers lose by one, with hats and stoves being proclaimed useless by Chris. For some reason, Noah blames Duncan for the loss even though everything suggested by him was accepted by Chris. He manages to get Tyler to vote for Duncan to go home as well, and Duncan begins to resent both of them, especially Noah. In the end, Dave got 5 votes, and Duncan only got two, so Dave went home and Duncan was safe for another day he always stays to compete. Dancing With Cowboys This episode is a singing challenge, and Duncan proclaims that he doesn't sing right off the bat. However, later in the challenge, he is forced to sing a country song with no set theme and an ABAB rhyme scheme. He decides to write a song about him going to juvie, which is excellently written, and loved by his fellow contestants. However, Chris proclaims that his song had nothing to do with the west, and therefore he loses to Katie. Duncan proceeds to argue with Chris, stating that he never gave him a theme to work with, and that his song was much better than Katie's. Chris finally agrees with Duncan's argumentative self and awards a point to both Duncan and Katie. This point awarded to Duncan would eventually help the Vipers claim an early win in the challenge. Later on, when the Pythons are at the elimination ceremony, Duncan and everyone else on the show is expecting Ezekiel to go home. However, in a surprising twist, Courtney is eliminated, and all of the contestants, including Duncan, and surprised. However Duncan is one of the few to be happy about this because she will not distract him from the game any longer. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers This challenge is a hide and seek challenge, and Duncan is the first to hide, with Scott seeking for him. Duncan first decides to hide in the tumbleweed, and Scott chooses to look for Duncan in the house. This means that Duncan only has to hide from Scott for two rounds. Duncan then decides to go to the house, thinking Scott to be too dim witted to stay in the same place for two rounds in a row. However, Scott is smart enough to do that, winning a point for the Pythons. Tyler then tries to comfort Duncan on the loss, but Duncan tells him to buzz off, using this strategy to manipulate Tyler into doing anything for Duncan's approval. Sky then proceeds to fall on Duncan, stating that it was an accident. Duncan realizes that it wasn't an accident, and says, "Sure it was," with a smirk on his face. This marks the beginning of the Skycan relationship idea. The Vipers end up winning the challenge, and will not have to vote someone off. Everyone believes that Ezekiel deserves to go home, and he ends up going home in a 4-2-2 vote. Duncan is ok with still having a chance at the million, but he wouldn't have a problem being back in juvie either. Western Tough for the Polocrossie In this episode, Duncan wakes up excited for the challenge. When Chris announces someone is returning to the game, he wants to make sure he gets a teammate back on his team. When Chris announces Ezekiel came back, he was pretty disappointed but happy he came back so he could be a possible ally if he merges. During the challenge, he tries to help his team win but unsuccessfully does. At the elimination ceremony, he votes off Samey and then Chris announces that Samey is Samey-Bot, and the real Samey takes her place, and Tyler is eliminated. He wishes he would've never left due to wanting to resolve their conflict. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous When Sky feels sad about Tyler being eliminated, Duncan puts his arm around her in a flirtatious manner, saying she'll be okay. Meanwhile, Samey reveals her secret feelings for Duncan to Sky, admiring his looks, causing both to have a rivalry because of Duncan. When Sky loses the first point for her team in the challenge, Duncan cheers up by saying she could score soon. After Sky wins the challenge for her team, Duncan cheers for her and hugs her. The Wild Bunch of Losers Duncan and Samey discuss about the upcoming challenge with each other, with Duncan unaware of Samey's attraction towards him. Eventually, Duncan and Samey's conversations cause Sky to become jealous. The two both compete for Duncan's affection, but he hardly pays attention. When she loses an early part of the challenge, Sky even burps in Duncan's face, causing everyone to laugh at her nervousness. Duncan is seen cheering for Sky when she wins the challenge for the Vipers. Serpent Showdown In the first part of the challenge, as Scott is getting close to beating Sky, he calls all of the Venomous Vipers losers, but doesn't count Duncan, causing Duncan to thank him. Duncan cheers for Sky when she wins the first part of the challenge for her team. In the second part of the challenge, Samey tries to converse with Duncan, making Sky jealous. Duncan's team successful win the challenge, making Duncan cheer. Red Dead Mergiton Duncan is happy to make it past the merge, and is also happy to see Tyler come back to judge the contestants, greeting him. In the challenge, Duncan is paired up with Samey and Sky and they prepare a skit. After Sugar knocks Scott out in the middle of their performance, Duncan is visibly concerned for him, asking that he be taken to a hospital. When Duncan and his group perform a comedy skit, they only get a feasible score, as the judges criticize it for being too short. At elimination, Duncan votes off Noah due to him being a threat ever since his last season and because he hates him, and Dakota because her siding with Noah could be a problem. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Duncan shares a cabin with Cody and Scott. Duncan is amused when Scott gives Cody a wedgie, laughing at Cody's misery. Duncan's company makes Scott pretty happy, and when he is asked by Scott if he wants to form a guy's alliance to help his chances, Duncan immediately agrees to this proposal. In the talent show contest, Duncan never gets to perform his talent as it's illegal, disappointing him. In her performance, Heather reads Sky's diary out loud, revealing her secret feelings for Duncan. Duncan acts nonchalant about this, saying he always knew Sky liked him. He cheers for Sky when she wins immunity. However, he's very angry towards Heather, and since she doesn't win immunity, she loses in a 4-4 vote, with Duncan being one of the voters for her. He doesn't seem to care when she's eliminated, still angry at her for hurting Sky. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys Duncan and Scott continue to discuss how they should help their votes in numbers. Since the guys are outnumbered, Scott suggests that if they want their votes to count, they need to drive a wedge between the girls, making Duncan agree with his plan. Duncan and Cody are picked to work together in the challenge. After Scott is out of the challenge first, he thinks of this as a time to drive a wedge between the girls and throws a small rock at Sky, swearing that it was Samey. Although he's in a relationship with Sky, Duncan likes Scott's plan. Cody and Duncan are out in the second round due to them finishing last, but after she wins immunity, Samey actually chooses to share it with Duncan. Duncan votes off Sugar due to being disgusted by her and not liking the way she's treated Sky in the past. Duncan is seen slightly disappointed when Scott is eliminated, but absolutely shocked when Sky quits in his place. Sad about her departure, Duncan says his goodbyes to Sky. Yodelayhee...Who? In the middle of the night, Duncan returns to his guys cabin along with Cody and Scott. Duncan and Scott both tell each other how shocked and proud they are of Sky for sacrificing herself for Scott. Scott says he needs some cheering up and gives Cody a wedgie, making Duncan laugh. Angry at Duncan, Cody yells at him, warning him to back off. Duncan laughs in Cody's face in return. Scott tells both of them that they need to stop arguing and they need to keep with their alliance. Finally coming to a conclusion, Cody does not want to be in an alliance with either, but Duncan, along with Scott, warns Cody that if he doesn't stay with them, they're eliminating him, intimidating Cody, but agreeing with Cody when he says that they disband this alliance when they get to the Final 5. In the challenge, Duncan gets the 3rd most amount of points when guessing an eliminated contestant, saving him from the last place that Sugar gets. When it comes to a vote as part of a double elimination, Duncan votes off Samey since she's the leader of the girls alliance that's against the guys alliance. He's worried when it's 3-3 between Samey and Scott, and supports Scott when he performs in the tiebreaker. When Samey is eliminated, Duncan is glad that they're alliance is being successful. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Duncan converses with Scott about their alliance chances. Cody yells at both of them, saying that he thought they were finished at Final 5, but Duncan warns him that that will just ruin his chances to win, convincing Cody. In the challenge to pick a rock with a random number, Scott arrives first with the right number but falls and breaks most of his bones after a rock crushes him on the way down. Duncan is very concerned about Scott and asks that he see a hospital. With there being double immunity, Duncan is the second person to win it, and it's up to him and Scott to get rid of someone. After Scott sends a letter to Duncan saying who he wants to eliminate, Duncan announces that both of them are eliminating Katie. Aftermath: The Unlimited In the Aftermath studio, a picture of Duncan and the rest of the Final 4 is shown with a square surrounding each. When asked who they want to win and who to eliminate, Sky says she wants either Duncan or Scott to win. Heather hates all of the Final 4, saying that Duncan is not deserving. Samey wants Duncan to win, even though he voted her off. Three Enemigos Duncan greets Scott when they both wake up. They also greet Lindsay. However, after Scott says "Hey Lindsay" she runs away in fear thinking Samey-Bot is present, causing Scott to scream like a girl and cowers behind Duncan. Duncan laughs at Scott's misfortune, calling him a wuss and does not believe Scott when he says he was only testing Duncan. The three arrive to the bonfire where Chris is, and they see Sky, Sugar, and Tyler. Duncan is very happy to see Sky and Tyler and when the Final 3 are told who they want to work with and which of them wants to help, Duncan immediately picks Sky as a helper. However, Chris, as a twist, switches all the helpers now, and puts Duncan working with Tyler, which Duncan is okay with. Duncan is proud of Tyler's determined spirit for them to win. After a while, Duncan and Tyler do end up winning, giving Duncan a spot in the Final 2. Duncan thanks Tyler for his service, and wishes Lindsay and Scott luck at facing him in the finale. The Final Finalé Duncan cheers for Scott over Lindsay in the tiebreaker, as they've had a successful alliance. When it's between Duncan and Scott, Duncan is supported by Dave, Jo, Dakota, Sky, Samey, and Katie and they cheer when he ends up beating Scott 5-3. Sky especially congratulates him and runs over to kiss him, saying that they are now both millionaires. Scott also congratulates Duncan on the win and Duncan happily accepts the money. Total Drama Around the World Indian Dance Duncan judges the Season 3 contestants in dancing challenges alongside Leshawna. He scores the Olympians an 8, laughing at the comedy of people falling. He scores the Dragons a 5, saying he could care less about their performance. He gives the Unicorns' performance a 3, calling it lame. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Duncan arrives to island, upset that Sky couldn't compete in the season. He is then placed on the Mutant Laser Squirrels where he greets Scott and Scott greets him back. At the challenge, Tyler pushes Noah off the cliff, and called him a loser, which made Scott and Duncan laugh, and Scott saying that that was a good move. When Scott is too scared to jump into the water, he impulsively jumps into Duncan's arms, slightly irritating him. Scott apologizes for this nervously, but Duncan, not wanting to lose, throws Scott down the cliff violently, yelling that he needs to stop being a baby. After his team loses, and when Scott tells the other members that Beardo has to go, he agrees. At the elimination ceremony, he receives a marshmallow. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine In Chris We Trust Sleepless in Awkwanawaw Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Appearances Statistics Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Duncan.png|Duncan's Usual Outfit. 212px-0DuncanDance.png|Duncan Dancing. Allseeingeye.png|Duncan as The All Seeing Eye. duncanwierd.png|Duncan going to the bathroom. Duncan_(Dodgebrawl).png|Duncan Ready to Catch a Dodgeball. Duncan_--_Oh_No_U_Di'n't_Face.PNG|Duncan's Mischievous Face. Duncann.PNG|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSit.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncanSitSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Sitting. DuncMasofDis.png|Duncan Freezing. Duncan_Feliz.png|Duncan Excited. Duncan_Guitar.png|Duncan Playing Guitar. Duncan3.PNG|Duncan Angry. Duncan310toCrazytown.png|Duncan as a Cow. Duncan3423.png|Duncan Getting punched. Duncanbag.png|Duncan with a Duffel Bag. Duncanclonecontrol.PNG|Duncan Scared. Duncancold.png|Duncan Cold. DuncanDanceXD.png|Duncan Dancing. DuncanFalling_TDAS_Ep04.png|Duncan Falling. DuncanGround_TDAS_Ep03.png|Duncan Hurt. Duncan-Gwen_Face.png|Duncan Singing and Dancing. DuncanKey_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Ready to Fight. DuncanLaying.png|Duncan Laying Down. DuncanPose1.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose2.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose3.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose4.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose5.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPose6.png|Duncan Playing Hole in the Wall. DuncanPushed_TDAS_Ep01.png|Duncan Getting Pushed Forward. DuncanRainofTerror.png|Duncan Running and Screaming. DuncanRunning.png|Duncan Running. DuncanScared.png|Duncan Scared. Duncanswim.png|Duncan in His Swimsuit. DuncanWalking_TDAS_Ep02.png|Duncan Walking. Duncanwin.PNG|Duncan Celebrating. Dunky.png|Duncan Smashing a Guitar. ONUDDuncan1.png|Duncan Pointing. ONUDDuncan2.png|Duncan Standing. Duncan TDAS Pose 3.png Duncan TDAS Pose 5.png Duncan TDAS Pose 6.png Duncan TDAS Pose 7.png Duncan TDAS Pose 10.png Duncan TDAS Pose 11.png Duncan TDAS Pose 13.png Duncan TDAS Pose 15.png DuncanProfile.png|Headshot of Duncan. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= DuncanIsScared.jpg|Duncan is scared of elimination. DuncanElimCeremony.jpg|Duncan is safe from elimination. DuncanMad.jpg|Duncan is mad at LeShawna. DuncanActing.jpg|Duncan Acting. DuncanConfessional.jpg|Duncan in the confessional. DuncanMad2.jpg|Duncan is mad. DuncanChained.jpg|Duncan chained to a wall. DuncanSmashing.jpg|Duncan smashing his guitar. DuncanConfessional2.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. DuncanDonfessional3.jpg|Duncan in the Confessional. KillerBeaversElimination.png|Duncan, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|Duncan and the Killer Beavers win in Volleybrawl. TylerandDuncanJokeLaugh.png|Duncan and Tyler laughing at a joke. DuncanAndSkyTalkStrategy.png|Duncan and Sky talking strategy. DuncanGetsHisFirstMallow.png|Duncan safe from elimination. DuncanAndChefHatchet.png|Duncan asks Chef if it was necessary to throw Tyler in a helicopter. DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan and Noah don't get along. DuncanLaughAtDJ.png|Duncan laughing at a joke. Chef_threatens_duncan.png|Chef hurts Duncan after he tried to help out Sky. 6._Courtney_Vs._Duncan.png|Duncan and Courtney talking strategy. KillerBeaversVoteOffScott.png|Duncan votes off Scott. FangIsAttackingTheKillerBeavers.png|Sky, Duncan, and the rest of the Killer Beavers run from Fang. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. TheKillerBeaversLost.png|Killer Beavers listening to the challenge. KillerBeaversElimination2.png|Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony. KillerBeaversPeanut2.png|Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. KillerBeaversElimination3.png|The Beavers watching LeShawna leave via Arrow of Shame. TheKillerBeaversMerge!.png|Killer Beavers find out they made the Merge. KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|The Killer Beavers. KillerBeaversPeanut3.png|The Killer Beavers in the peanut gallery. TheKillerBeaversAreHappyToSeeTylerSafe.png|Duncan roots for Tyler, and is very happy to see him safe. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Duncan and Tyler are eliminated. |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2= TylerVotesOutDuncan.png|Tyler votes out Duncan after Noah forced him to. VV_Noah_votes_duncan.png|Noah votes Duncan out. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Duncan shocked at Courtney's elimination. VipersWinSecondChallenge.png|The Vipers win the second challenge. VipersLoseFirstChallenge.png|The Venomous Vipers in the desert. VipersWinThirdChallenge.png|The Vipers win their second challenge of the Season. See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:1st place Category:4th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:19th place Category:Team Brawns Category:17th place Category:Villains